


He Must Fall

by Feantalia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Gen, Poisoning, Revolution, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feantalia/pseuds/Feantalia
Summary: A mysterious figure witnesses a murder attempt, and changes the course of history by saving Vol'jin in the nick of time.





	He Must Fall

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer* I DO NOT own anything to do with Blizzard, it is their game, their content, their characters. I am just writing a fic, all credit goes to Blizzard. All of the characters in the story can be found within Azeroth. 
> 
> This is (hopefully) one of many stories to come. This one in particular is just some backstory for a future one, explaining why my character is allowed to walk in Orgrimmar without dying.

“Did you hear that Vol’Jin was ordered to come here too, just like Lor’themar?” asked one of the male orcs at the bar.

“I did, but I can’t see why. Non-Orcs don’t belong in the Horde if you ask me. I wonder what the warchief is planning,” said a female orc.

The two orcs continued to gossip while a quiet figure sat in the corner, watching everyone. The figure was not particularly interested in idle musings, but coming to the bars in Halfhill did provide valuable intel that, if useful, could be reported back to Anduin or one of his guards. The only reason she was listening to these two was because she had heard them say Vol’Jin’s name. 

The figure had been wondering what was going on inside the Horde for months now, especially anything regarding the other chieftains. She knew that Vol’Jin would never leave Echo Isle, much less Kalimdor, given all the unrest that she had heard about regarding the trolls and the orcs. So why was Garrosh separating another chieftain from their people to come here? What was he planning?

“Have you seen him yet?” the male asked his companion. 

“Seen who?” she replied. 

“Bloodrazor. I heard that he’s here...in Pandaria.” 

Now this really peaked the figure’s interest. Rak’gor Bloodrazor was in Garrosh Hellscream’s inner circle, and he was also rumored to be an assassin. From the way the orcs were talking, she was beginning to suspect that it was more than just a rumor. 

Leaning in close his companion, the male orc whispered, “One of the wyvern handlers said that he’s here on a special mission right now to locate something, and he’s to take Vol’Jin with him to the Hidden Pass.”

“Hmph, why does that bloody troll get special missions?” the female said, “The Warchief doesn’t even like their kind. I say we kill them all and be done with it.”

“Bite your tongue!” the male orc said, turning away from the angry female orc with a scoff, “You know as well as I do that the reason Thrall trusts them is because they’ve helped us so many times in the past.”

That was all the figure needed to know. She had started to feel uneasy when Bloodrazor’s name came up, but now she knew she needed to act - although from the sounds of it she might already be too late. The figure quietly got up from her table and left the bar, taking care not to let anyone notice her go. Once outside she called for her feline companion, Loque'nahak, and they made their way to The Veiled Stairs. By the time the figure got to the passageway, the Horde party had already found what they were looking for. The figure quickly advanced on the party.

“Garrosh playing god? Making monsters? Dis ain’t what da Horde is about!” Vol’jin spat as he investigated the statue.

Without warning, Bloodrazor walked towards Vol’jin, shouting, “He knew you were a traitor!” before stabbing Vol’jin in the neck.

Vol’jin fell to the ground, wheezing out a soft “H-help…” as he tried to crawl away.

“Endu’di Rifa!” the figure shouted as she jumped into action.

The figure shot a volley of arrows at Rak’gor while her companion slipped around to attack the two Kor’kron that were getting closer to Vol’jin. Rak’gor advanced on the figure so she discarded her bow and went for her knife. He might have been an assassin, but the figure was fast and agile. The figure didn’t draw out the fight either, for she knew that Vol’jin was in desperate need of her aid if he was still alive.

As Rak’gor fell he growled out, “Hellscream...will find out…” with his dying breaths.

The figure ran to Vol’jin’s side where Loque waited, trying to heal him. The figure took off her heavy cloak to cut off makeshift bandages to stem the bleeding, revealing to Vol’jin that a Night Elf had just saved him.

In Darnassian the figure said, “Loque, call to Har’koa! Tell her I need to speak to Lukou. Quickly now!” 

Without hesitation, Loque phased out, going into the spirit realm to find his mate and the Loa that his companion asked for.

Changing back into Common, the figure said, “Wake up Vol’jin, come on! There you are, stay with me, do not close your eyes.”

“Da...Warchief shows...his hand,” Vol’jin told her, his words soft and garbled.

“You need to not speak, Chieftain. Help will be here soon.”

“Dis be what da Horde come to? Killin’ its own? We can’t let dis happen. Night Elf, I need ya. Send someone you trust back to da Warchief. Tell ‘im I’m dead. Have dem stay close to ‘im. Watch ‘im. You an’ me, we move to take ‘im out when da time is right. Others are like me. You gotta find ‘em. Swear da blood oath wit me.”

Lukou arrived as Vol’Jin said this, but the Night Elf could spare her little attention at the moment.

The Night Elf knew what the blood oath meant, but she wanted Vol’jin to stop talking and save his strength. She agreed to the blood oath mostly to appease the old troll, but she had to admit that it was also a good strategy. Garrosh needed to go, and if Vol’jin survived that would mean she had a very powerful inside man when the time came. 

“It be done,” Vol’jin said as they completed the oath, “We bruddahs in dis. Until da end.”

With that taken care of, the figure was finally able to give her attention to Lukou. “Great Lukou, I beg of you to heal one of your children. He has been poisoned and needs your help.”

As Lukou looked sadly on her child, she spoke to the Night Elf, “I am displeased that you, a Kaldorei, have called me. You are not one of my children and yet you have demanded that I come to you to do your bidding.” 

Unashamed, the Night Elf tried to appease the Loa,“My most sincere of apologies Great One, I did not have time to build a proper alter or give a gift worthy of your statue. I know that this is usually a grave insult to you Great One, and I apologize if it seemed I was demanding you come to me, but time was of the essence.”

As Lukou turned to the Night Elf all kindness left her eyes and her face lost all its emotions,“I will hear you, but only because you have called me on behalf of one of mine. I will free him of his poison, as he must heal himself if he wishes to live.” 

“You are most kind Great One,” the Night Elf said as she bowed to the Loa. 

“I said I would free him of his poison, but I will not take it. You will,” Lukou said coldly.

“Of course Lukou, I will accept the punishment. Please, help him.” Bowing once more, the Night Elf accepted the punishment for disrespecting the Loa.

Lukou healed Vol’jin of the poison and gave it to the Night Elf, then promptly disappeared. Once more alone, the Night Elf dragged the now unconscious troll out of the cave to her waiting gryphon. She knew there was a tavern nearby that no one went to, for the crowned prince of Stormwind was there, as well as another ally. Vol’jin would be safe there; Anduin would not harm him.

Upon reaching and entering the Tavern in the Mists, Tong the innkeeper said to the stranger, “Welcome traveler, how can I aid you?” 

“I need a room and your silence, now name your price,” the Night Elf told the innkeeper. 

After the Night Elf procured a room, she snuck Vol’jin upstairs. She still didn’t know if she trusted the Pandaren, so it was best stay safe and not let them know who else was in the room. 

It took a 5 days for the poison to pass through her system, during which Vol’jin stayed comfortably asleep, a gift from Lukou. The next day after the attack, the Night Elf went out despite the poison running through her and gathered supplies in order to make a proper offering to Lukou, leaving Loque with Vol’jin just in case. She had decided that it would be best to get it done quickly rather than to wait longer, lest she anger the Loa again.

To please the Loa and thank her for her healing, the Night Elf made an alter not too far from the inn and lit the Adder’s Tongue, offering fruits and herbs as thanks to the great spirit. On her way back up her room, she was greeted by a couple of Stormwind guards, who must have seen her when she left that morning. She scowled; this was not what she wanted or needed right now. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep before the pain got worse.

“Night Elf, the prince wants to see you,” said the royal guard sternly.

Without turning to face the guard the Night Elf said in a tired tone “Let me take care of my items then I will go to him.”

“Now, Night Elf,” ordered the guard.

Sighing she straightened up once more and with no emotion, did as she was bid. “Very well.”

The guards took the Night Elf to the other room that was on the second floor, down the hall from where Vol’jin now slept. In the room, she found Anduin playing a game of chess with Wrathion. She knew the black dragon from a previous encounter, and wasn’t surprised that he was associating with Anduin, as the black dragons were known for their meddling. The tauren in the corner, however, was a surprise to her.

“Ah! Feantalia, I thought that was you I saw earlier,” proclaimed Anduin. “ I did not realize that you were staying in this inn.”

Bowing, the Night Elf kindly greeted the young prince, “Hello, Anduin.”

The Night Elf had a soft spot for the young prince; she had, after all seen him grow up. 

Shocked, the guard angrily said,“You will address his highness with respect, Night Elf.”

Lifting his hand to quiet the guard, Anduin told him, “Calm down. Feantalia can address me as such, we are not in Stormwind. Plus, I have known her for my whole life.”

While Anduin dealt with his guard Feantalia looked suspiciously at the tauren that was in the corner. When she looked back at Anduin she realized with a start that he was recovering from a serious injury. 

Mindful of her own pain, Feantalia asked, “What happened to you? Why are you hurt?” 

Looking away from his game with Wrathion, he said, “Garrosh tried to use an ancient mogu artifact to summon and control sha energy. I found a way to stop him, but probably shouldn’t have confronted him on my own. He thought I was dead when he left me buried under the wreckage of his failed plan.” Anduin laughed with embarrassment and a little bit of fear, “I swear he shattered every bone in my body. The pandaren mistweavers got me back on my feet again, but it may be some time before I can walk without assistance.” 

As Anduin told his story, Feantalia began to get progressively more angry, although she allowed none of that to show on her face.

“That was a very stupid thing to do, Anduin,” Feantalia said, with only a little bit of anger slipping through. She was angry not just at Anduin, but at what Garrosh had done as well. “You need to be more careful, if not for your father’s sake then for the man your father is. You represent Stormwind and its people; what would they do if you died? I understand you are here despite your father's orders to return home, but that does not mean that you are not still the crowned prince of Stormwind. And what are you doing here, Tauren?” she said, as a little more anger seeped into her voice. 

Slowly rising from the floor, the tauren looked at the guards as though he was afraid to be seen as a threat. “I am Sunwalker Dezco, chieftain of the Dawnchaser tribe. Chieftain Baine was distressed to learn of Garrosh’s savage attack on the human prince. Our causes for grievance against the Alliance are many, but none are the responsibility of this little one. The prince and I met at the Temple of the White Tiger. On my honor I have pledged that I will do what I can to keep him safe,” the tauren said calmly, looking again to the guards as he made himself look small and non-threatening in the corner of the room.

Feantalia knew of the Dawnchaser tribe; not many of them were left after the crash that left most of them dead. They were a good and noble tribe of taurens, so she had no reason to fear Dezco being so close to Anduin. “You have my thanks, Chieftain” she said with a bow to him, “and his father’s as well. Keep him safe to the best for your abilities.”

Unable to keep quiet any longer, Wrathion interjected, “Who are you to this human, Night Elf?” as he moved his chess piece on the board.

Heaving a sigh, she turned to the whelpling, agitated at being questioned in that tone by nothing more than a child, “I am the emissary of the Night Elves, something I’ve done for many years, Wrathion. I am a friend and an ally to the human people.” She really needed to leave soon, as her emotions were starting to slip through the cracks of her mask. Only on rare occasions did emotions ever make themselves known in her conversations with the humans. She needed to get back to her room, and soon.

The young drake smirked, a knowing look in his eyes, “Yet you act as though you are above the prince,” he said smugly. 

“You have not been around long enough to understand the relationship that time has granted me and my people. You are still a baby Wrathion, not even to your full form yet,” Feantalia said in an annoyed manner as she turned to leave. Before she left the room, she remembered the blood oath she made to Vol’jin and turned back to Dezco. “Chieftain, if you have a few moments to spare I would like to have a few words in private with you.”

Dezco nodded but did not reply. He looked a little scared to leave the protection that Anduin was providing while he was in his company. Again, Feantalia turned to leave the room.

True to the black dragon’s nature, Wrathion began to meddle in her affairs, “I believe the young prince asked you a question earlier that you still have not answered, Night Elf. What are you doing here, in this remote inn?” 

Glaring at the drake, she spat, “My business is my own dragon, but know that it is for the good of the crown, and Azeroth.” Feantalia looked to Anduin, who was staring at the floor. She had never spoken in anger towards him before.

Realizing that the conversation was still continuing, Anduin asked, “Feantalia, what are you up to?” Looking around the room, he added, “and where is Loque?” 

“He is out hunting. As for the other matter, I will tell you when it is safe to say. But for now, stay out of it,” Feantalia said sternly, quieting Anduin into silence with a look as she finally left the room.

Once Feantalia got back to her room, she put an enchantment on the door so no one could listen in and sent Loque out for some time to roam before she settled down to get some sleep. She woke up when he came back, and got ready to speak to Dezco. She met him outside a few hours later.

“Greetings Dezco, thank you for speaking with me,” Feantalia said quietly. With a little sleep her emotionless demeanor was back.

Dezco walked up to Feantalia with hesitation and said quietly, “I must say, I am rather curious as to you what you have to say to me that your prince can not hear.”

“Do you have a tauren that is completely loyal to you and Baine?” Feantalia asked rather frankly. She was still cranky and in pain, even if none of that was visible to the tauren. Strangers, especially anyone on the Horde, never saw her display emotions, for she had locked those away millennia ago.

Still very suspicious of her, Dezco kept his distance, “Yes, but I don't understand why you are asking.”

Not caring that he was suspicious, she asked,“I need you to send them to Orgrimmar as soon as possible to tell Garrosh that Vol’jin is dead. Then they need to stay close to Garrosh to see what he does and what he is up to.” Crossing her arms, she waited to see how Dezco reacted to the news.

Shocked, Dezco stuttered, “Vol….Vol’jin is d-dead. What have you done to him!” He reached for a weapon that was no longer at his side, thanks to the guards taking it from him. 

“Compose yourself Chieftain, I did nothing to him,” Feantalia sighed, “Garrosh tried to assassinate him the other day, but he is hidden away for now. You plan to stay near Anduin so there will be no further interactions between you and Garrosh. You know the truth, but do not tell your tauren, just send them to Garrosh and have them report back to you, and you to me.”

“May I see him? So that I know you are telling the truth.,” Dezco asked hopefully.

Sighing, she wondered why people always asked questions they knew the answer to. “No, you may not see him. With the Earth Mother as my witness, he is alive and recovering. That will have to satisfy you, for now,” she said, trying not to sound so emotionless. She knew this was a great shock to the tauren, and a lot to ask him, especially since he did not even know her let alone trust her.

Dezco recognized the oath she offered and nodded, “Very well.” He was still uneasy though so Dezco looked at Feantalia and asked, “But why, may I ask, did you tell me this? Why trust me?”

Knowing that the tauren needed to be reassured, she answered truthfully. “Because the actions taken against Anduin angered both you and Baine, and now you are both unsure and angry at Garrosh.” Reaching down to touch Loque’nahak, she looked in the direction of the tavern, “You are here to keep Anduin safe, and if he allows you that close to him then I trust you as well,” she said, hoping that Dezco was satisfied with her answer. 

Nodding once more, he said, “I have a tauren in mind. I will send them to Orgrimmar at once, and I will keep you updated as well.” Dezco then bowed to Feantalia, and in a parting comment said softly, “Please keep Vol’jin safe.”

As Dezco went to go contact his tauren, Feantalia turned and walked back to her room to get some much needed sleep. She knew it would take time for her not to feel sick anymore, and she had to hand it to Raz’gor, he knew his poisons.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After about five more days in which she rested, Feantalia felt almost back to normal by the time Vol’jin woke up.

As Feantalia carefully cleaned her bow and dagger, she noticed movement from the bed that held a waking troll. “Welcome back, Vol’jin. I thought I was going to lose you there for a short while,” Feantalia said. “You have been asleep for six days. Try not to speak, your throat has been hurt, so it will not be comfortable. My name is Feantalia, if that helps put you at ease at all.” While she talked, Feantalia got a potion ready for him to help with the pain that she knew would come from him talking. 

Slowly sitting up in the bed with Feantalia’s help, Vol’jin accepted the potion, “I did no’ realize a Kaldorei knew the Loa of my people,” he said, assessing the room he was in.

Surprised, Feantalia replied, “And I did not know that you knew what my people used to be called.” She nodded with approval when he drank the potion. 

Instead of settling back into bed like he should have been doing, Vol’jin moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “We share a common ancestor our people, very long ago,” he said, as he stood up.

Not much surprised a Night Elf the older they got, but this conversation continued to shock Feantalia. “This is known, if not widely accepted, by my people. It is nice to know that that fact has not been lost over time, but I digress. I learned many years ago about your Loa, for the best way to know your enemy is to learn everything you can, including their beliefs,” Feantalia said, watching him walk around the room from her position by the fireplace.

Touching his neck, which had started to bleed again, Vol’jin asked, “Why did you call on one of my Loa and not your Ancient Guardians?” He settled back down on the bed, seeing as to how Feantalia occupied the only of piece of furniture in the room.

Unsure of how to answer his question, Feantalia delayed by looking for more bandages in her bag. “The Ancients are your beliefs too, you know. That is why they welcomed your trolls into druidism. They are Loas of a different name,” she answered, a little hesitant on how much to say to him. She decided in the end that telling things to Vol’jin about her people wasn’t a bad thing. After all, she made a blood oath to him and him to her, he wouldn’t betray her, so she told him what she knew as she changed the bandages on his neck.“You are not a druid, so there was no guarantee that they would agree to help you. They would easily come because a Kaldorei called, but they might not have helped a trollkind. I have ways of contacting your Loa, but it was a gamble. I am not a trollkind so they do not have to answer me, but if they did answer me then they would help you.”

“You need to be trained in order to contact them. And you need to be a shaman in order to contact Lukou. What were your ways?” Vol’jin asked, getting more and more curious about the Night Elf that saved him.

Feantalia waited until she changed all of his bandages before she answered. “My companion over there is Loque'nahak, mate to Har’koa,” she said, looking fondly at the powerful snow leopard that was sleeping comfortably by the fire. “I asked him to go find his mate to see if she would be willing to get in touch with Lukou for you. Having a spirit beast as your companion has great advantages.

“Once you are able to walk on your own we will get you someplace safe with your people, but you should know that your trolls are in danger. After Garrosh learned of your ‘death’ he sent Gul’tar down to Echo Isles. He says it is to maintain order and guard against any moves by the Alliance to take advantage of the instability, but you and I both know that is not why Garrosh sent him there. Your people are under lockdown to prevent any outbreaks or uprisings against him or his orcs. They are prisoners on the isles, but for now they are safe, although I do not know for how much longer. I have people in place to help keep yours safe should the need arise.” Having said all she needed to, Feantalia cleaned up the old bandages and went to sit by Loque’nahak. 

It took Vol’jin a minute to digest what Feantalia had told him; he didn’t realize how much he had missed in the 6 days he was asleep.“Why?” he asked quietly.

Looking up from the resting snow leopard, Feantalia tilted her head like a bird. “What is it the humans say? ‘The enemy of my enemy is my friend’? It is something akin to that,” she answered. “Now, rest some more Vol’jin, while I go contact the team of trolls that will move you to your new location. It is not wise to stay in one place for too long after all.” 

After she helped Vol’jin with one more bottle of potion, she went to wake Loque’nahak to tell him it was time for him to go get the others.

The next day, the first troll to appear was a mage named Sortha. He opened a portal so that the other two, a warrior named Nortet and a shaman named Nekali, could come in unnoticed. Together they all made preparations to leave with Vol’jin.

Within a few hours the plan was finalized and the group made their preparations to take Vol’jin away. While Sortha created a portal to an undisclosed location, Feantalia walked up to Vol’jin, giving him more bandages, and said,“When the time is right, Vol’jin, I will come. Your rebelion will grow.” She then saluted him the same way any of his trolls would. 

Still stunned with the turn of events, Vol’jin said, “I will never forget what you have done for me, Feantalia. You have an ally in the trolls whenever you need it.” He bowed with respect as he stepped into the portal.

As the others left, Nekali stayed behind to speak to Feantalia. “All the trolls will remember what you have done for us, Night Elf. Thank you,” she said, bowing as well before turning to the portal. 

“Stay safe, all of you. And know that if you call, I will come,” Feantalia said quietly. When they were finally gone, she turned and left the inn to make preparations for the battle that would come, hoping everyone would be ready when it did

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Months later, Vol’jin called for Feantalia and all his allies to help him overthrow Garrosh and save the Horde from destroying itself. Feantalia was out on the front lines, fighting alongside Vol’jin and his trolls as they made their way to Garrosh’s hidden chamber within Orgrimmar. In the end, Garrosh was defeated and taken away by the Shado-Pan to await his trial. Vol’jin was named the next Warchief of the Horde, and Feantalia was there to congratulate him and offer respect to all the chieftains of the horde.

**Author's Note:**

> ~This is my first story that I have ever posted, so please be gentle with it. Comments and kudos are appreciated~ 
> 
> ~Endu'di Rifa! = Darnassian war cry. Found from wowwiki darnassian translator.
> 
> ~Lukou: the Loa of healing and respite, and she grants the ability to heal allies. With a word, the shadow hunter invokes healing with a wave of soothing light or can invoke a scintillating rain of positive energy, which drops from the sky to heal all living allies it touches. Her power has no effect against undead in the area- Lukou grants the capacity to heal, but she has no power over the restless dead. Found again from wowwiki.
> 
> ~Adder's Tongue: Whenever I think of the trolls Loa I always imagine a lot of snakes. So I picked adder's tongue for three reasons. First being that it is found in game (yay!), second being that when used according to wicca it stops gossip and slander, promotes healing. Sacred to serpent goddesses. Used in divination, healing magick, lunar magick, and dream magick. Lastly it is used in with lunar magick, and what are the Night Elves attuned to...the moon/Elune. Found information about adder's tongue from themagickalcat.com -I just googled it-


End file.
